wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Creative
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | creative |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | she has one, but it hasn't been written yet (according to her visions) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 4 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Jade Mountain (formerly Night Village in Rainforest) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Pomegranate, Pond |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | pretty much none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | drawing, making bizzarre characters, mangoes, reading, coming up with bizzarre ideas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | boredom, exhaustion, cynical dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | normal NightWing powers, can see the future (she can't read minds) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "POM! I JUST HAD THIS AWESOME IDEA AND YOU HAVE TO HEAR IT! WHAT IF WE BOTH TOLD EACH OTHER TO DRAW THE SAME THING AND THEN COMPARE WHAT OUR DRAWINGS LOOKED LIKE?!" |} |} placeholdertext1 Biography Creative is a NightWing who attends Jade Mountain in the Gold Winglet. She is friends with Pomegranate and Pond. She was hatched under one full moon. Before she attended Jade Mountain, she would spend most of her time drawing bizzarre characters in the Night Village in the Rainforest. Personality Creative is energetic and has weird ideas. She is kind to her friends and collaborates on projects with them sometimes. occasionally, she will run up to Pomegranate and declare that she has an evil idea. Pomegranate often jokes that Creative was meant to be born as a RainWing and Pomegranate was meant to be born as a NightWing, but the universe switched them by mistake. She is similar to Kinkajou in some ways, but not all. Appearance She is blackish purple with grey underscales. Her body is compact. Appears In PomegranateTheRainWing854's Silver Winglet (and Other Students of Jade Mountain) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Dragonets